1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a drawer guide system and more particularly is directed towards a new and improved drawer rail system utilizing a single self-aligning rail.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional drawer supports usually include a pair of side rails mounted to the cabinet frame on either side of the drawer. The rails engage a fixed slide member on the drawer or, in some instances, rollers are employed in which the guide rollers are mounted to the drawer and ride along the guide rails. While such drawer guides have long been in use, they have a number of drawbacks, particularly from a cost and fabrication standpoint. Drawer construction using rollers generally are incorporated only in more expensive systems and require relatively precision assemblies to insure proper alignment of the components. Further, the rollers must be lubricated periodially to insure continued proper operation. Also, drawers supported by this type of system are frequently difficult to separate from the cabinet and to re-position in the cabinet if the drawer is to be replaced. Even drawers not using rollers but merely fixed slides are also unsatisfactory for several reasons. First of all, the parts must be precisely aligned to insure that the drawer will fit and more properly within the slideway. If the drawer and the cabinet are both wood, the friction between the moving parts is oftentimes objectionable and any warping of the wood frame often will cause the drawer to jamb.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide improvements in drawer rail systems. A more specific object of this invention is to provide a simple, low cost drawer rail system which is quick and easy to install, quiet in operation, requires no lubrication and is self-centering to compensate for distortion in the frame or drawer.